Phantomclan
by nicktoons5
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz become a cats how? XD in a fight gone wrong, Danny ends up becoming a cat, but, what was the mistake that Jack made? Click to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiya!**

**Danny: You should be working on Unnamed -.-**

**Me: Well, I wanted to work on this instead!**

**Danny: Fine….When do I come in?**

**Me: I have no clue…**

**Danny: what is my name?**

**Me: -.-**

**Danny: My warrior name!**

**Me: Read and find out :D**

**Danny's POV**

I sat at the table; eating cereal….witch was ironically Fruitloops! My mom was working on a new invention called the Fenton Ghost Changer, which was supposed to turn ghosts into different animals, but it only turned them into cats…..

Jazz then walked in the kitchen and asked "Mom, why are you working on ghost hunting equipment?" I looked at Jazz "Why not?" she looked at me like I was insane "You're half ghost" Good point. Then mom spoke up "This weapon will not be used on Danny! Why would we do that?" I smiled "Remember all the times you wanted to hunt me down, rip me apart molecule by molecule, and then study my remains?" Nobody laughed. "It was a joke!" I said in amusement. "Good one, lil' bro" Jazz said in mock amusement.

I smiled again when my dad came up to me and asked "Hey son! Did yah catch any ghosts last night?" I was about to answer when my ghost sense went off. I was about to transform when Sculker came and Grabbed me by the neck "Hello, whelp! " he snarled. My dad then picked up the Fenton Ghost Changer and tried o fire a Sculker, but with his bad aim, he hit me. Wow he has even worse aim then I thought! I suddenly saw a flash of green. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter…**

**Danny: Now they'll hate youXD**

**Random Phan girl: IT'S DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Danny: HELP!*Runs away***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: FINALLY! Next chappie: D**

**Danny: What took you so long!**

**Firekit: She was busy!**

**Danny: How would you know!**

**Me: Because I am Firekit!**

**Danny: O-O**

**Firekit: I'm an OC so I can be whoever I want!**

**Me: Sadly, I do not own Danny Phantom or Warriors… Now, what you have all been waiting for…..**

**Jazz's POV**

I put my hand on the kitten lying on the kitchen floor. He is white with a grey underbelly, stripe on his tail, and a patch of grey on his right front paw, black ear tips and his tip of his tail is black, and a black stripe on his back. I looked at my father, he looked very shocked. I looked back down to my brother. 'He needs to be moved to his room' I thought and I gently and careful made my way to the stairs and up to Danny's room. I opened his door and walked in, and placed him on his bed. I didn't want him to be alone when he woke up, so I sat down at his desk. After a half hour, Danny woke up.

**Danny's POV**

I looked up to see that I was in my room, and Jazz was sitting on my desk chair. "Jazz, I'm coming down!" I said while getting up. I felt weird though. I looked at my hand- wait PAWS! Shocked I backed up and fell behind my bed, for some reason, there was a mirror shard under there, and I looked into it, I was a cat! No older then about 5 months old! Jazz was looking under my bed, obviously looking for me. I cat crawled out from under my bed. "Are you okay?" I nodded. I noticed that I could see in the dark, like a cat. Duh. Also, my hearing was better; I noticed this when I heard the doorbell, and my parents opening the door. The meeting! Today was a Team Phantom meeting! Sam and Tucker might be coming over! I could hear them whispering downstairs, but they were talking nonsense to me. Soon I heard footsteps in the hallway and Sam and Tucker came in. "Why were your parents acting like they did something wrong?" Tucker asked Jazz. "When did you get a cat?" Sam asked, petting me. I purred. "Dad turned Danny into a cat, the one Sam is petting." Tucker looked like he was going to laugh, but I shot him a glare. If glares could kill, Tucker would have died a million times right then and there. Sam smirked. My parents opened the door, with the one person we all did not want to see ever again- Plasmius. I snarled and arched my back, baby blue eyes turned toxic green. You see, my dad had made up with him and since he could no longer attack me publicly, he had kidnapped me and my friends so he could have me as his evil apprentice. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all got into battle stances, while I got into a kitty battle crouch. One bad move and Vlad was toast! Mom tried to get us to calm down, but we were ready to kill him if we had to. Next thing, mom and dad were knocked out by Vlad, he made his wrong move. We all attacked, but he grabbed the Fenton Ghost Changer and fired at Sam. I snarled a he tried to shoot her with an ecto-ball. I attacked him before he could even fire it. He shoots Jazz and Tucker and I was the only one left to fight him. He was nearly beat, but I was a cat…


	3. Notice

**Me: thanks to Ghostgirl89243, I will rewrite this! She suggested longer chapters and spreading things out more! Thank you very much Ghostgirl89243!**

GhostGirl89243 8/11/13 . chapter 2

Your grammar is pretty good, but you need to spread things out more. Another trick to better fics is making longer chapters. Anyway, this has real promise and it could get better. I suggest taking a deeper look at how other stories are written. I'd advise taking a peek at Battlefield by Alrye or Abide Faith by PrincessBetty01. Even though Abide Faith isn't as long I think its quite good. One more thing, try to go for goals, work on making it to at least 1,000 words a chapter. I know it seems like a lot but more people will be more willing to read it. People are willing to wait longer for better chapters. Well... I hope you have fun while writing this and don't have to many writer's blocks 'cause those absolutely suck. Good night/day! :)

**Danny: WHAT! You started to write Unnamed, and then you start this, now you are going to rewrite this!**

**Me: Yup, But don't worry, I will finish Unnamed! Then I will work on a sequel!**

**Danny: ….**

**Me: If I start a story, then I will finish it, no doubts about it! If you start something, finish it!**

**Danny: HEY!**

**Me: That's just me, I mean no offence to anyone, If I gave offence, I will give you waffles and cookies with milk as a treat!**

**Danny: YEAHH!**

**I will keep the other chapters posted, Okay? If you have any questions about this, PM me, I will be happy to help!**


	4. New invention

Danny's POV

I reached up, jumped, and then landed neatly on the ground. "Nice, let's see if you can do a back flip while in the air." I smiled at one of my two best friends in the world, Sam. "Alright" I jumped up, did two back flips, and landed neatly once again. "Nice man!" I jumped a little at his voice, then shrugged "It was nothing, hey Tuck, what time is it?" Tucker looked down at his PDA "A little after 2, why?" I looked at him. "Umm, I've been asked by my parents to go to the Ghost Zone" I sighed, then perked up "At least no ghosts will be attacking us." I told Sam about my little arrangement with the ghosts, but I must've not have told Tucker yet. "He made a deal with them, don't attack, or be trapped in the Thermos for a year." He looked impressed "Nice one!" I gave him a sad look "I have to get going, I can't be late or my parents will go and try using their new tracking device on me." I waved and ran off.

I passed by Jazz on my way home "Hey!" she looked up "Hi Danny! I noticed you were away this morning, who was it this time?" "It was Dani." Jazz looked confused when I said that "She is my clone that Vlad made, he must have badly wanted me to be his apprentice, because he made many clones of me, then kidnapped me to try to forcibly take my DNA, but then Dani set me free." Jazz must have been very confused about this, but didn't question me further. When we passed by a street-yes a _street_ none of us could be in public without getting mobbed anymore- someone must have seen us; because only seconds later, I had to grab Jazz's hand and turn invisible to get away. "That was close!" I looked back, happy to see they were no longer following us. "We better get home; didn't mom and dad want to see the Ghost Zone?" "Yeah, how did you know?" she smiled "They will tell you anything" I smiled back "True" we laugh until we got to the back door. The only reason we stopped was because our parents shot at me. "Sorry, w- "I glared at them "Sorry, you thought Jazz was chit-chatting with a ghost she did not know?" My parents looked hurt that I would say that "Danny's just in a bad mood" I glared at Jazz "You would be too if you had to fight ghosts all night, then go to training with Sam, then come home to get a blast in the face!" Jazz put a hand on my head "Calm down!" to add to that, she pushed my head down. "Hey!" I jumped out of her reach and smiled "Ha!" Jazz smirked "Want to know my favorite phrase?" I smiled "Only if you want to hear mine" "Sure" "Sometimes people just need a high five….in the face…with a chair…..made of steel." "What!" I could tell she was shocked. I glanced at my parents, they, too, seemed shocked "WHAT!?" I had to cover my ears, super hearing and all. "Hey, calm down! What's with everyone getting angry about that? It's not like I did that to anyone!" Jazz calmed down, but my parents did not, "Daniel, y-"Thankfully, Jazz interrupted my mom before she could say anything more "Didn't you want to be shown the Ghost Zone?" I gave her a grateful glance, and then looked at our parents "I'm, sorry. I won't say it again." 'When you are here' I mentally added to myself, I did not need to be in more trouble! Mom sighed then said "As long as you do not say that again."

Dad then had the common sense taken from him "Hey Danny! Want to see our new invention?!" Once again, I had to cover my ears, man; my parents do not understand 'super hearing' at all! "Sure." My dad then grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house, and into the lab. Have you ever been dragged down stairs? It hurts a lot! "Look, Danny-Boy! The Fenton Ghost Changer! It changes ghosts into a random animal, but we need more animal DNA, so it can only turn ghosts into cats right now." I faked a smile "Cool, dad, but –"I was cut off by my ghost sense and being electrocuted. I screamed in pain, sure I had a high pain tolerance, but this was ten times worse than the portal, and that half killed me!

After what felt like ages, the electricity finally left my body. I tasted something weird in my mouth, so I spat it out. I tried to see what it was, but my vision was blurred. I could hear a mechanical voice laughing, and some people coming into the lab. I could guess that the mechanical voice was Sculker, and the people were mom and Jazz. I waited, spitting out the same stuff, while my vision cleared. It took a few minutes, thanks to my healing powers, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I could see something scarlet on the floor in front of me. I realized that it was my own blood I was spitting out. I groaned and tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down, into my blood. I could feel my shirt dampening. I struggled, only to notice that I was being helped up. I jumped up, trying to shake the feeling I was getting. I glanced up to see mom and dad fighting Sculker, Sculker blasted my dad into a trash can, and I could see he had the new invention, the Fenton Ghost Changer. Sculker had mom defenseless, so I tried to help her, only to be held back by Jazz, I could tell I was barely conscious by the way Jazz was getting me to lie down, but I had been here before, and I would not give up.


End file.
